


Achilles

by Zimmercj



Series: Mythology Musings [7]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Series: Mythology Musings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794499
Kudos: 3





	Achilles

You were told you could hide and live forever, or fight and die young.

You chose the later to become a god.

And that you did. But did you imagine you would also become a warning? A weakness?

The Achilles' Heel, your ultimate secret became your legacy to the world.

Your dream achieved, but at what cost?

Your quest for divinity led to the loss of your beloved Patroclus,

who donned your armour to save you from yourself.

Your atrocities with Hector, for whom you blamed your own hubris, 

caused your men to look upon you in abhorrent awe.

Even the gods shuddered at the debauchery.

But even then, you are forgiven because you did love. 

The only redeeming quality a monster could have.

This is the final gift from the one who gave you life, Thetis, your mother.

And from your enamoured Patroclus.

The love of a goddess and a mortal came together to be the savior of the beast who was the worst of both.


End file.
